The Grand Tokyo Show
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: This follows "Big vs.Ash!" Getting sued by Hercule, among other problems, Kaiba offers Big a chance at payback under the condition he find a new opponent against Yugi Moto! And, Big chooses Jaden Yuki, but outside forces soon get involved.....On Hold !
1. How it all began

Hello & Good morning/afternoon/evening...whatever time you guys are reading this!

Since Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is about to end in Japan & be replaced with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D, I thought it was time that a "proper" showdow occur between the King of Games, Yugi Moto, against the #1 duelist at DA, Jaden Yuki!

Of course, there's going to be some mayhem added to this whole insane thing, so folks, get ready to begin one heck of a wild ride!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M. Brothers Productions presents...

Big the Bird in:

The Grand Tokyo Show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: How it all began...

Domino City, Japan...

From his offices at Kaiba Corporations, Seto Kaiba watched on from the plasma screen TV in his office as dueling fans started to riot following the conclusion of Zane Trunsdale against the #1 duelist of all time, Yugi Moto. Appreantly, Yugi had managed to pull an upset victory over Zane, but following the duel, Zane showed a complete lack of respect towards Yugi by slapping his hand away when Yugi offered it in respect & simply left. "Pitiful" Kaiba told himself, as he looked at the last 3 PPV duels. "Ever since that whole incident with people disappearing from the Mr.T threat, so as I heard, the duels just aren't getting the results they should be making. Mr. Trunsdale isn't working out as well as he did before, Yugi's is putting less effort into winning against these new breed of duelists, and I know Yugi's going to want to retire sooner or later. There must be some way to rekindle that spark in him, and I need to find it before it's too late." Kaiba pondered this, as the television suddenly was changed by his visiting brother, Mokuba. 

"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm busy?" Kaiba asked his younger brother, as Mokuba replied "10 times, but I never listen. Besides, I heard you talking to yourself, and I know how to help you with your problem." Kaiba raised an eyebrow, and asked "You do?" Mokuba nodded, as Kaiba said "I smell a trick, but I'll bite. What is it that I need to fix my problem?" Mokuba switched the television station to the news, as it showed Hercule on the TV. This upsetted Kaiba, as he said "I don't care about that 2nd rate idiot, Hercule, nor did I even care about the Cell Games that passed more then 10 years ago. Why is this important?" Mokuba simply replied "You'll see", as the television reporter spoke.

"It's been more the 10 years since the World Budokai Champion, Hercule Satan, alledgly defeated Cell & saved the world, but now his reign as Earth's #1 hero is being threatned by a new opponent, and he's not even human." Suddenly, the screen showed Big the Bird, as this started to get Kaiba's interest. "What's this?" Mokuba replied "Check it out! That guy's Big the Bird! He's the one who saved the world from those Millennium Giants a few years back, and stopped Godzilla from destroying Tokyo." This, now, got Kaiba grinning of an idea, as the reporter on the television continued on by saying "Back in 2002, a new hero carved his name in the history books by defeating the Millennuim Giants in Hawaii, Australia, & in Tokyo, Japan. His name is Big the Bird, who we now know is a creature from another planet full of others like him, but he claims that 'Earth' is his true home! Following his heroics when the Earth was invaded, Big the Bird was awarded an honorary medal of bravery by the President of the United States. So, the question is this: If Big the Bird were to challenge the current World Champion, Hercule, who would win?"

A computer simulation showed Big immediantly defeating Hercule in a second flat by simply punching him in the face, sending him flying out of the ring & winning by ring out, as the reporter then said "Well, there you have it! By an official 100, Big would be favored to defeat Hercule!" By then, Kaiba's idea came to full play. "I think I might have an idea that would respark Yugi's interest in Duel Monsters!" Mokuba raised an eyebrow, and asked "What's that, Seto?" Kaiba smirked, as he said "You'll soon find out!" He then reached for his intercom and said into it "Get my Blue Eyes Jet ready! I need to make a trip to America!"

2 Days Later...

Miami, Florida...

A passing patrol car stopped at a local drug-store and found 3 thieves with masks on hanging from a lightpole, as from the shadows, Big took off. Unfortunately, as Big flew off into the night, no one knew of his troubles since his last adventure!

A few months had passed since the events from his trip to Evangelion, and they weren't very enjoyable for him especially! For starters, his friendship with Slimy & Slug deteoriated when he found boxes full of pornographic material in his basement, as they soon found themselves burned to nothing but ashes. Then, his friendship with Ash was going to hell when Ash refused to accept his relationship with Delia, Ash's mother. And finally, if that wasn't enough, his kids had put his name into a database to determine if Big was a match against the current World Budokai Champion, Hercule, and following the public results, he was getting sued by Hercule for blasphamy!

But, oh no, that wasn't enough, because Slimy broke up with Ritsuko when she realized she was nothing more then an outlet for Slimy's personal "needs", and he wanted to be "just friends". So now, Big was stuck with not only 2 adopted kids, but a scientist from another dimension who wouldn't leave. So, his life bascially sucked and it was getting worse each day! "God, my life sucks!" Big told himself as he flew around the city, determined to forget all of his worries for at least 1 night. He finally landed on a building and looked around. For that one moment, it seemed quiet...peaceful, as he closed his eyes to listen to the silence. "Ah, peace & quiet!" However, it didn't last long when he heard the roaring of jets. Big opened his eyes and saw a jet shaped like a blue dragon! "What the hell?" were the only words that came from Big, as he suddenly saw that same jet turning towards his direction.

"Well, you don't see that everyday!" he told himself, as Big took off, with the Blue Eyes Jet in hot pursuit. Big managed, though, to quickly lose him when he flew into a shadowed alley, as the Blue Eyes Jet flew out alone. Big, though, flew out the opposite direction and then flew home, obviously tired for the night!

When he got home, Big placed his cape & hat on a coat-rach and entered his living room to find Ritsuko Akagi passed out on the couch with a "Jack Daniels" in her hand. "Damnit, not again!" he told himself, as he walked over to Ritsuko and carefully shook her awake. "Uh...huh? Big, what're you doing here so soon?" she asked him, as Big replied "Ritsuko, it's 2 in the morning and you're drunk again. Now, what's the reason for drinking this time?" he asked, as Ritsuko replied "I was just thinking about how much of a bastard I was thinking it would work out between me & him." Big sighed, knowing who she was talking about, and then said "I know, but Ritsuko, it's time to forget about Slimy & move on." She suddenly stared at Big in anger, and said "Forget about him? How can I? The last 2 men I was with only used me for sex. Gendo even had an affair with my mother when he was still married. And you..." Now, she grabbed Big's collar and pulled him towards her, not realizing she was pissing him off. "You won't even make love to me!" That was the final straw, as Big pushed her away and got up. "And you don't stop! Always bitching about your sex life & drinking to make the pain go away & your smoking addiction... WELL ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Now, Ritsuko had eyes of pain as Big went on by saying "First & foremost, I have a girlfriend and I'll stay loyal to her until the end. That means we are never...and I repeat...NEVER...going to "make love" as you put it. Secondly, stop bitching about your sex life. You think you're the only one with that problem? Look at your best friend, Misato! So did she, and now look where she's at! Hell, right now she's probably rather alone or looking for another new guy in her life. Third, if you keep trying to drink your problems away, you'll end up like Misato, again, and god knows we don't need that!" Ritsuko shuddered, imagining for a quick moment how that would play out. But, we'll never know as Big continued by saying "And finally, the smoking problem needs to stop as well. I mean...look at you! You're in your 30's, and you're very attractive, that I'll admit! But, if you continue to smoke, then sooner or later, you'll end up like those guys with a hole in their throat! Now, do you really want that?" 

Ritsuko thought for a moment, and then said "You know what, Big? You're right! I'm sick of letting guys use me for a quickie and then throwing me out! Well, enough is enough!" She stood up and said "Starting tomorrow, I am a changed woman!" Big nodded, as his daughter Casey suddenly appeared and tapped his leg. Big looked down at his daughter and asked "Casey, why aren't you in bed?" She replied, with a tired face "How can anyone sleep with you 2 shouting? For pete's sake, you argue more then a married couple! Now shut up so me & Falco can sleep! We have school tomorrow!" Big & Ritsuko both said "Sorry!" as Casey went back to bed! The 2 looked at one another, as Ritsuko then said "Well, goodnight" as she started her way to her room. However, as Big took the Jack Daniels bottle on the floor off it, Ritsuko said to him "By the way, I know Misato would never hurt Shinji purposely!" Big raised his eyebrow at her and asked "How do you really know?" as she replied "Oh, trust me...I know!" 

As this scene was happening...

Shinji was watching TV when Misato showed herself in a bathrobe! "Shin-chan, it's time!" Shinji suddenly panicked, knowing how rough Misato had been with him in the last few weeks. And the worst part was that she was trying to have a baby. He suddenly jumped off the couch to run, but Misato tackled him down and dragged him to her room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...OH GOD, IT HURTS BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!" 

After that night, Shinji never ran from her again!

(You can imagine the rest!)

The next morning...

With the kids at school & Ritsuko helping out at the MAA, Big finally had a chance to clean the house up of all of Ritsuko's beer & cigarettes! "God, I've been meaning to do this for a while, and now I've finally got the chance." Little did Big know, but outside of his home, a limo pulled up into the driveway as soon as he went outside to dump his garbage. Anyway, as he piled up all the garbage up and threw it outside, he saw the limo and suddenly cracked his knuckles, expecting a fight. What happened instead was that the back door opened, and Seto Kaiba emerged from it. The 2 faced off, as Big asked "Can I help you?" Kaiba simply "Big the Bird, I know who you are! My name is Seto Kaiba, and I'm here to do a business proposition you might find interesting!"

End of Chapter 1!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up Next: The Deal! So, what exactly does Seto Kaiba have in store for Big the Bird, and what does it have to do with Hercule & Yugi? Plus, why is the WWE(World Wrestling Entertainment) & TNA(Total Nonstop Action) Wrestling interested in our hero as well?

Find out more in the next chapter!

And now, just like in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, we decided to do a 'card of the chapter', instead of a ;card of the week'. So, here it is:

_Blue Eyes White DragonSeto Kaiba's card_

_[8-star; 3000_/_2500; Light; Dragon_


	2. The Deal

Okay, you guys waited patiently! So, here it is!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 The Deal!

It was at Big's home that something unusual happened! Moments before, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations had arrived at Big's front porch! Now, here he was inside his home to have a one-on-one meeting with Big the Bird. Big brought Kaiba some tea and then sat on the other side of a table, as he said "So, what exactly can I do for you, Mr. Kaiba?" Seto took a briefcase out, and said "Over the last 3 months, the Pro Leagues have generated the worst buy-rates my company has ever seen. These so-called "Pro Duelists" show no respect, and our so-called "King Of Games" is rumored to be retiring soon." Big raised an eyebrow, and asked "And, what does that mean to me?" Kaiba replied "I'm glad you asked that. You see, I have it on good authority that computer results show you have the best success against the World Budokai Champion, Hercule!" Big then interrupted by saying "And, I suppose you also know he's suing me for blasphamy, right?" Kaiba replies "I'm aware of it, but by all means, that lawsuit is nothing more then an empty threat." Big, again, raised his eyebrow and said "It's...an...empty...threat?" Kaiba nods and then says "Exactly! Hercule's lawyers weren't allowed to sue you because that computer fight was legit, so the lawsuit was dropped!" Now, Big was pissed, as he asked in an angry tone "So, is there anything else I need to know?" Kaiba, at this time, opened the briefcase and showed a special contract "Actually, we have much to discuss!"

Meanwhile...

In Greenwich, CT, an unusual meeting was going on at WWE Headquarters! An row of lawyers were in a board room, and the man who's responsible for this meeting was none other then WWE Chairman, Vince Mcmahon! "Alright, listen up!" he ordered, as the lawyers listened "We just learned from our spies that Kaiba Corporations is making a deal with that freak, Big the Bird, in Miami! But, we wanna make that deal to get him at Wrestlemania first! So, I want to make sure that deal doesn't get done, or gets canceled! I WANT HIM AT WRESTLEMANIA! AND DO IT NOW!" He finished by shouting as the lawyers took off towards Miami!

At the same time,

Somewhere in Nashville, TN, this same meeting was going on at TNA Headquarters with TNA President Dixie Carter! So, in front of her lawyers, she said "Listen up & listen good! Right now, our spies at Kaiba Corporations have informed us that Mr. Kaiba himself is making a deal with Miami's own Big the Bird to appear in Japan, so here's what I want done! I want that deal not done, or canceled! I want him at Lethal Lockdown, and I want it done now! Got it?" They all nodded! "Good! NOW GO!" she shouted at them, as they left!

Back in Miami...

Big took out a pair of reading glasses, as he read the contract, as Kaiba bascially explained "What this contract means, in short, is simple: If you help me to increase the buy-rate for the next PPV Duel, then in return I can guarantee you a face-off with Hercule on your terms!" Big put the contract down, and took his glasses off, as he said "Ah, I see, but answer me this, Mr. Kaiba...have you tried finding an opponent who's just as good as Yugi Moto?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow for a second, before saying "I've tried that before! 2 of Yugi's last 3 opponents were graduates from Duelist Academy...Chazz Princeton, Aster Phoenix & Zane Trunsdale! Unfortunately, none of them were good enough to even go as far as push Yugi to his limit." Big shook his head before saying "I meant "someone as good", and I just so happen to know of someone!" Kaiba smirks, before asking "You do know of someone? Who?" Big then replies "Well, like 2 of the 3 you mentioned, he also graduated from Duelist Academy, but he regulary hangs around parks looking for new opponents in "fun" duels, and sometimes he babysits my kids on the weekends!" Big then scratches his head, as he asks himself "Now, what was his name again?" However, sensing something wrong, Big's eyes shifted to the windows.

Suddenly, his windows explode as lawyers appear, causing Big & Kaiba to stand before Big announces "DAMN! TNA LAWYERS!" Kaiba smirks in anger before saying "What are these buffons doing here? I specifically told them that Kaiba Corporations has no desire to do business with them." Then, one of them pointed to Big and said "Mr. Bird, we're here on behalf of Dixie Carter of TNA, and you're going to do business with us, or we'll make you!" Then, more lawyers came in, as Big said "Oh, great! First, Kaiba Corporation, then TNA Lawyers, and now WWE Lawyers? WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Big was now, offciallly, pissed off, as one of the WWE Laywers said "Mr. Bird, we represent Vince Mcmahon of WWE, and we're here to do some business." However, the TNA Lawyers soon started a fight with the WWE Lawyers, as Kaiba looks at Big and asks "Does this sort of thing happen to you all the time?" Big nods, as he finally reveals his Sword Arms while a samurai blade comes out from his tail. Then, with anger, he announces "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" It is there that everyone stops moving and becomes as still as statues!

Then, with anger in his words, he says "Now listen here, all of you! Tell your bosses that I have no interest in making any deals with Vince Mcmahon or Dixie Carter unless it's under MY terms! And furthur more, you TNA Lawyers are going to pay to have my windows replaced because you broke them for the damn 3rd time!" Kaiba, confused, asked them "The 3rd time?" as Big repled "They tried this 2 other times: One with Bound For Glory against Samoa Joe, and a 2nd time for Slammivarsay against Kurt Angle!" Then, Big continued on, by saying "And you WWE Lawyers are going to pay for the damage you caused to my garden outside!" 

A scene outside in his back yard shows his flowers, roses, and even petunans, destroyed, aggravating Big even more. One of the WWE Lawyers asked "How did you know we did that?" as Big replies "I always know the sound of plants being crunched! Anyway, Mr. Kaiba, please step outside so I can personally deal with these 'intruders'!" Kaiba walked back until he got out from the front door. Then, as soon as it closed, screaming was heard, as all of the lawyers found themselves being thrown out from where the windows were one-by-one. And, from there, they ran while their briefcases were being thrown at them with Big shouting the words "And next time, bring your bosses with you, assholes!" Big took some deep breathes before saying "Damn! It's going to be a long day!" 

Hours later...

Big lead Kaiba to a hotel building, as Kaiba raises his eyebrow at him and says "Is this where the kid lives?" Big nods, as he leads him to room 231, before knocking. Then, a voice says "Coming!" as Big says "Don't worry about his attitude! He's a good kid, and dueling is his all-time hobby!" Kaiba then told him "This better be worth it!" Suddenly the door opened to reveal 1 Jaden Yuki! "Oh, Big, hi! I see you brought compa..." Jaden trailed off at the sight of Seto Kaiba! "You're...Seto...Kaiba..." Then, pointing at Kaiba and looking at Big, he asked "You...know him." Big replied "Just met him today, and Mr. Kaiba here has a proposition for you." However, Kaiba suddenly stopped him by saying "I heard from Big here that you're just as good as Yugi. Care to prove it?" Jaden smirks before saying " And say no to a challenge like that? You're bascially asking me to get my game on!"

End of Chapter 2!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In our next chapter:

Kaiba vs. Jaden!

Plus:

The Lawyers come at it again! But this time, with new tricks! 

Later!

And now, the card of the chapter:

_Winged Kuriboh(Jaden Yuki's card)_

_[1-star; 300_/_200; Light; Fairy_/_Effect_

_If this card is destroyed & sent to the graveyard, for the remainder of the turn, all battle damageto your lifepointsare reduced to zero. _


	3. Seto Kaiba vs Jaden Yuki

Welcome, one & all! But enough of the preliminaries, let's get down to it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Seto Kaiba vs. Jaden Yuki

At a nearby dueling area, or a park in other words, a small crowd gathered as Set Kaiba with an old Battle City Duel Disk faced off against Jaden Yuki with an old Academy Duel Disk! From there, Big would be the guest referee, as he announced "This is a simple one-on-one duel with no time limit, so take your time guys! Both players will have 4000 life points, and the only way to win is to knock your opponents life points to zero, make him forfeit, or if he runs out of card. Plus, if Jaden Yuki wins, he will be guaranteed a duel against Yugi Moto!" Jaden just smiled at those words, as the 2 shuffeled their decks until they were ready. "Okay, if you guys would like to talk trash, then by all means go ahead."

Kaiba seemed a little annoyed before saying "Alright kid! I heard you were good, but until you beat me in a duel, you're bascially nothing! So, if you want that opportunity to face Yugi, you'll have to beat me first!" Jaden smirked before saying "Hey, who's to complain? After all, the way I see it, facing you is just as good as facing Yugi anyday, but getting a chance to duel my hero would be really sweat! So, let's throwdown!" Then, they both duel "DUEL" as the faceoff began!

(Kaiba 4000) vs. (Jaden 4000)

"I'll start", Kaiba announced, as he drew a card and looked at his hand, which consisted of Shrink, Crush Card Virus, Dark Gremlin, Attack Guidance Armor, Familiar Knight & Giant Germ! "I summon Familiar Knight, in DEF mode" On cue, the Familiar Knight appears, defending himself(1400 DEF)! "Try to get by him!" 

"Now it's my go!" Jaden announces, as he draws a card, and looks at his hand, which bascially has Polymerization, Elemental Hero Avian, Hero Shield, Elemental Hero Bustinatrix, Neo Spacian Glow Moss & N-Signal! "I play the spell card, Polymerization, and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian & Burstinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" As if on cue, the 2 heroes fuse, as the Flame Wingman arrives(2100 ATK)! "And, since that was a special summon, I can now normal summon Neo Spacial Glow Moss!" Now, a strange boy made of light appears(300 ATK!) "So let me get this straight...your bascially going to attack with a glowing kid & a gender confused monster?" Kaiba asked, annoyed, as Jaden replied "Uh, yes! But first, Glow Moss, signal check!" 

At this time, Glow Moss creates 3 blue, red, and yellow spheres, as they start glowing. "Glow Moss's special ability let's you draw a card, but depending on what type of card it, that activates 1 of 3 other effects that he has." Kaiba simply says "Fine, why not?", as he draws a card, while the blue sphere glows, revealing it to be Pot of Greed! "Great! Since you drew a spell card, Glow Moss can attack directly! Glow Moss, spore spear!" Glow Moss' orbs disappeared as he creates a glowing spear at throws it directly at Kaiba, costing him 300 life points. 

(Kaiba 3700)

Kaiba, however, shrugs it off and asks in an annoyed tone "Is that it?" Jaden, however, says "Nope! Flame Wingman is up next! Go Flame Wingman, attack" Flame Wingman's left hand, which was bascially a dragon's head, fired a blast of flame at Familiar Knight, thus destroying it. However, the Flame Wingman suddenly points at Kaiba, as Kaiba asks "What's your monster doing?" Jaden replies by saying "Well, after destroying a monster in battle & sending him to the graveyard, his super-power activates. Now, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points." Kaiba only got out a "What?", as the Flame Wingman fired a stream of fire at Kaiba, costing him 1200 more points.

(Kaiba 2500)

Suddenly, Kaiba announces "I activate my Knight's effect. Now, we both can summon a monster with 4 stars in it or less, and I summon Dark Gremlin!" Now, a strange creature appeared, as it defended itself (1800 DEF). Jaden, however, says "Sorry, but no monsters left in my hand. However, I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and call it a turn." At this time, 2 face-down cards appeared on Jaden's field, thus emptying his hand. This was exactly what Kaiba needed at this point in time. However, as Big watched on, he couldn't help but feel as though something was still very wrong.

Meanwhile, at his kids elementary school...

"DADDY, HELP!" his daughter Casey shouted, as she locked the girl's bathroom while TNA Lawyers waited for her outside, trying to break in. "Open the door, little girl! We just wanna talk to you" However, Casey replied "NO! Now go away or my daddy will beat you all up!" The same thing, though, was happening to her younger brother, who's teacher had to beat the other half of the TNA Lawyers away with a bat.

Back to the duel...

(Kaiba 2500) vs. (Jaden 4000)

"Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn." Kaiba draws a card, as he suddenly notices Big has disappeared. Snorting, he says "I'll deal with him later, but first thing's first! I play the spell card, Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Kaiba draws his cards, and then announces "And next, I play another spell card called Monster Reborn! Now, I'll resurrect my Familiar Knight...", that same knight returns, but now finds itself in a swirling vortex, along with the Dark Gremlin, as Kaiba announces "...and then I'll sacrifice it along with my Dark Gremlin to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!", as the 2 mentioned monsters vanished, and the Blue Eyes arrives (3000 ATK)! Then, I'll play Instant Summon, and it'll allow me to summon Saggi, the Dark Clown!" And now, appearing next to the Blue Eyes, was Saggi (900 ATK), as Kaiba smirked!

"That doesn't seem good!" Jaden says, as he then remembers "Oh yea! I just remembered that Big leaves in the middle of things sometimes because his family is sometimes targeted by bad guys!" Kaiba just cocks his eyebrows, as many miles away, the screaming of stupid lawyers is heard. But getting back to the duel, Kaiba says "I see he's dedicated to his family", as Jaden then says "You have no idea just how so!" Of course, Kaiba then says "But it'll have to wait until later! Right now, go my great beast! White Lightning!" Blue Eyes fires away at Jaden's Flame Wingman, as he replies "I can't stop your Blue Eyes' attack, but I can play my Hero Shield trap card", as one of Jaden's cards reveal themselves. "Thanks to Hero Shield, I can equip it to my Flame Wingman to keep him from being destroyed in battle. But, I'll have to sac it to make sure of that." Kaiba suddenly says "Well,if your going to do that, then allow me to make it hurt twice as much, as I activate the quick-play spell card, Shrink!" 

Suddenly, the Flame Wingman's ATK was cut in half (2100 -- 1050), as Kaiba said "Thanks to my Shrink card, your monster's ATK has been cut in half, and even if you sacrifice your Hero Shield, your life points are still going to feel the pain." By now, Hero Shield disappears to protect the Flame Wingman, but he is struck by the White Lightning attack, as Jaden loses 1950 life points, almost half of them in one shot.

[Jaden 2050)

While trying to recover from the pain, Jaden says "Oh yea, I forgot to mention that for every 1000 points I lose, thanks to Hero Shield, I can draw 1 card." Jaden draws a card, as Kaiba says "So what? You forgot about my Dark Clown! Saggi, attack!" Saggi fires a dark energy ball at Glow Moss, and destroys it, as Jaden proceeds to lose 600 life points.

(Jaden 1450)

Jaden then announces "I activate N-Signal!", revealing his other face down card. "Thanks to you, now I can summon a Neo Spacian from my hand or deck to the field, and I choose Neo Spacian Grand Mole", as a giant brown mole with a gear around his neck appears next to the Flame Wingman (900 ATK). Kaiba then announces " Either way, I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appear in front of Kaiba, as Jaden says "Then, it's my go, so here goes something!" Jaden draws a card, and says "I play my own Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards." Jaden, at this time, draws 2 cards, and then says "And next, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode". Now, Clayman appears and defends himself (2000 DEF), as Jaden then says "Now, Flame Wingman, attack the Dark Clown!" The Flame Wingman nods, as he fires on the Dark Clown and destroys Saggi! "And, don't forget the Flame Wingman's superpower" Jaden adds, as the Flame Wingman fires at Kaiba, costing him 900 points.

(Kaiba 1600)

However, whent the dust settled, one of Kaiba's traps revealed itself as the Crush Card Virus! Kaiba grined and asked "You weren't expecting this, were you?" Jaden shakes his head, as Kaiba says "Good! Now thanks to this card, every monster in your deck with 1500 attack points or higher goes straight to the graveyard." At this time, Jaden sends his Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Wildheart, Necroshade, Bladedge & Neos to the graveyard, as he says "Dude, that was not cool!" However, suddenly, the Flame Wingman scrinched in pain before exploding. "Huh?" Jaden said, dumbfounded, as Kaiba said "Oh, I forgot to mention that it also affects your monsters on the field as well.", but Jaden suddenly suprised him by saying "Grand Mole, attack!", as the Grand Mole covered his head with the gears, revealing it to be a drill, as he goes underground. Kaiba looks a little confused, as he says "I hate to disappoint you, but when your monster launches that attack, you'll lose this duel." Jaden, however, smiles and says "Not quite! Grand Mole's effect will send him & Blue Eyes back to our hands and without battle damage at all." Of course, then Kaiba suddenly says "Thank you for telling me all that, because now I can activate my other trap card, Attack Guidance Armor!" Now, Kaiba's other face down card reveals itself, as a strange armor suddenly attaches itself to Clayman, as Grand Mole makes a u-turn towards it. "Thanks to my trap card, your Grand Mole's attack has been rerouted towards your Clayman." Jaden smears in anger, as the Grand Mole clashes with Clayman and they both suddenly find themselves back in Jaden's hand with no lifepoint lost. Kaiba simply said "ARG!", as Jaden smirked for a second before saying "I'll throw a face-down & call it a turn." as a face down card appeared in front of him. 

By then, Kaiba draws his card, and says "I'm afraid that this duel clearly shows you're not as good as you say you are." Jaden seems stumped, as he says "Wha..why?" as Kaiba replies "Because I'm ending this duel right now! I play the Card of Demise!" At this time, he draws 4 cards and explains "It's like this! This card lets me draw up to 5 cards into my hand. However, in 5 turns, my entire hand gets discarded to the graveyard." Then, looking at his hand, Kaiba smirks, as he says "And since you failed to defeat 1 Blue Eyes, I doubt you'll be able to defeat 3 Blue Eyes, expecially when I play Polymerization & combine them to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" By now, a holographic image of 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons suddenly swirl & fuse together, as it becomes a 3-headed Blue Eyes White Dragon with a giant pair or wings, or, in other words, the B.E. Ultimate Dragon has arrived (4500/3800)! Jaden stares at the Ultimate Dragon, as he says "Wow! So, what next?" Kaiba looks at Jaden with a questionable stare, as he says "Easy! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack him directly with Neutron Blast!" The Ultimate Dragon fires at Jaden, but he suddenly reveals his face down card. "I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! It stops your attack & end your battle phase." As Jaden announced this, a barrier appears and stops the Neutorn Blast! Kaiba briefly smirks before saying "I'll end my turn by placing 1 card face down.", as a face down card appears on Kaiba's field.

"Now it's my move, so here goes!" Jaden draws a card, as he says "I play the spell card, Covert Contact! Now, by sending a Neo Spacian in my hand & deck to my graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." At this time, Jaden sends Grand Mole in his hand & Flare Scarab in his deck to the graveyard, as he draws 2 cards. Then, he continues with "And next, I play a spell card called Miracle Contact! Now, I can move my Neo Spacians Grand Mole & Flare Scarab back into my deck, along with my Elemental Hero Neos, and summon a Neos/Neo Spacian fusion monster." At this time, Kaiba was baffled, as Elemental Hero Neos, Neo Spacian Grand Mole & Neo Spacian Flare Scarab were suddenly moved back into the deck, while a new monster appeared. It has the body of Neos, but in green armor on the legs & upper arms. However, it also had a drill for a right hand with a brown furry wrist, and a left hand made of magma. "Now, Mr. Kaiba, I present the Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" (3000 ATK)

Kaiba, however, only says "Not bad, but your monster pales in comparison with the Ultimate Dragon!" The Ultimate Dragon roars, but Jaden hasn't finished yet, as he then says "My move's not done yet! Next, I play Instant Neospace!" Now, Magma Neos is surrounded by a strange aura, as Jaden explains it. "Now, according to Instant Neospace, his effect to return him to my fusion deck at the end of my turn is negated. So, he's not going anywhere. Now, though, comes his effect. Magma Neos gains 400 points for every card on the field, himself included." Kaiba now sweatdropped a little in nervousness, as Magma gains 1600 ATK points (3000-- 4600)."Magma Neos, attack!" Magma Neos fired a giant fireball at the B.E. Ultimate Dragon, but Kaiba's trap card revealed itself. "I activate Negate Attack!" And, just as Kaiba's attack was negated before, now so was Jaden's, leaving the Ultimate Dragon safe and weakening Magma Neos [4600 -- 4300)!Jaden only smeared in anger, as he said "I'll end my turn."

Kaiba draws a card as his tuirn begins, and then says "Ultimate Dragon, wipe him out!" The Ultimate Dragon then fires at Magma Neos & destroys him, taking 300 life points away from Jaden.

(Jaden 1150)

However, Kaiba suddenly notices something weird, as Neos suddenly appears on Jaden's field (2000 DEF)."ARG! I thought that monster was sent to your deck from Miracle Contact!" Jaden smiled before saying "It was, but remember that Magma Neos was equipped to Instant Neospace! Another one of Instant Neospace's effects lets me summon Elemental Hero Neos from my deck to the field when the equipped monster goes to the graveyard with it." Kaiba then says "Well, enjoy your monster being around as long as he is, because he's toast on my next turn! I'll end it here." 

Jaden then drew, as he noticed Big returned. "So, how's the duel going?" Jaden, sarcastically, said "Swell! Slow, but swell! Right now, though, it's time to get my game on!" Jaden suddenly looks at his drawn card, and then comes to a decision! "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode." Clayman returns, defending himself (2000 DEF), as Jaden then says "And then, I'll throw down a face down & call it a turn." as a card appears in front of Jaden.

By the time Kaiba draws his card, he says "Looks like your luck has finally worn out! I honestly don't care just how you managed to survive this long, but it time to clear your field out for good! I play the spell card, Double Attacker! Now, by discarding one monster card in my hand to the graveyard with a star level lower then my Ultimate Dragon, he can attack twice this turn." At this time, Kaiba sends Kaiser Dragon to the graveyard, as he continues. "Now, Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!" The B.E. Ultimate Dragon fires at Neos & Clayman, destroying them both, leaving Jaden with only a face down card left, as he plays it. "I activate the trap card, Hero Signal!" Jaden's card reveals a light signal with an "H", as Jaden explains it "This trap card lets me summon an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck to the fiend after a monster on my field is destroyed in battle, and I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Now, from Jaden's deck, comes Bubbleman, as it appears in DEF position (1200 DEF).Jaden then says "And, since Bubbleman's the only card on my field, I can draw 2 cards." This lets Jaden draw his 2 cards, and one of them is exactly what he was looking for. 

"Now, I suggest you get ready, because I have a feeling my next turn will be the end of this duel" Kaiba announced, as he ended it there. Jaden, however, drew his next card and suddenly said "I'm ending this duel right now! I play Miracle Fusion! Now, by removing my Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman & Sparkman from my graveyard & from the game, I can summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" The mentioned cards are removed from Jaden's deck, as the Shining Flare Wingman arrives (2500 ATK). Kaiba, again, was not impressed, as he said "So, you just upgraded your gender-confused monster into this, huh? Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be enough." Jaden, however, then said "I'm not done yet! Next, I play another spell card called Burial from Another Dimension! This lets me put Flame Wingman & Sparkman back into my graveyard." The 2 mentioned cards are returned to the graveyard, as Jaden now explains. "And next, Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. I count 9, giving Shining Flare Wingman 2700 ATK points!" By now, the spirits of the Elemental Heroes in the graveyard lend the Shining Flare Wingman their power, as he gains 2700 points (2500 -- 5200 ATK)! Kaiba can only look on in horror, as Jaden shouts "Shining Flare Wingman, attack with Shining Surge" and the Shining Flare Wingman strikes down the Ultimate Dragon, as Kaiba loses 700 life points.

(Kaiba 900)

But, it wasn't over, as Jaden says "And now, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK power, thanks to the Shining Flare Wingman's other effect!" Kaiba can only groan in pain, as the Shining Flare Wingman covers him in light before the game is officially over!

(Kaiba 0)

(End of Duel)

"And that's game!" Jaden said, as he did his victory sign before the Shining Flare Wingman disappears. However, Kaiba looks at Big instead of Jaden, and says 2 very simple words "He's in!" 

End of Chapter 3!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Jaden is getting the chance to duel Yugi, but in our next chapter, as Jaden signs the contract, Big learns a challenger is waiting for him at the MAA base, where Ritsuko is in danger by the hands of Randy Orton(WWE Champion), Edge (World Heavyweight Champion) & Chavo Guerrero(ECW Champion)! And then, when Kurt Angle(TNA World Champion) enters the fray, it's a 5-way battle to see who Big will sign a contract with, and who can get to Ritsuko first!

And now, our card of the chapter:

_Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman(Jaden Yuki's card)_

_[8-star; 2500_/_2100; Light; Warrior-Fusion_/_Effect_

_(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman) (Elemental Hero Sparkman)_

_This card cannot be summoned except by fusing the above mentioned monsters. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every "Elemental Hero" in the graveyard. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK onto your opponent's life points. _


End file.
